Such a device is intended to reduce the strains acting on the occupant of the vehicle sitting on the seat by progressively absorbing the kinetic energy to which his body is subjected. The invention is more particularly intended for the absorption of energy in case of rear shock, but also applies to a front shock, and even to other types of shocks.
Energy absorption devices are commonly known having substantially the form of a plate having a succession of cutouts following each other in a deformation direction between a first cutout and a last cutout and defining between them at least one bridge extending in a stretching direction transverse to the deformation direction.